Yoshi Sakamaki
Yoshi Sakamaki is the mysterious dhampir that is a member of the Sakamaki family and is the new Vampire King after calming that he killed Karlheinz. Appearance Yoshi has short platinum blonde hair and green eyes. He is average height. He is slender with strong shoulder blades and pale skin. According to Laito, Yoshi has a strong resemblance of Ayato. In the castle, Yoshi wears a military uniform. He wears a baby blue coat that has golden shoulder pads on it. He wears black pants and white shoes.o In his casual clothes, Yoshi wears blue t shirt and dark brown pants. He also wears light brown shoes. In his school uniform, Yoshi wears a red jacket and black pants along with white shoes. Personality Yoshi is very mysterious but he soon shows that he does care about the Vampire Race. As King, he takes his new found title very seriously. Yoshi shows to have a grudge against the Royal Vampire Family which he says he blames for what happened to someone he cared about. He shows to have empathy towards people and has a understanding side of him. He does have kindness in him, this is shown when Yoshi saved a vampire child from a attack from the Viboras. Showing that he can be very brave when it comes to his people. Since becoming the new Vampire King, Yoshi shows to be into politics. Yoshi does wants peace, believing that it's best for both the Vampires and the rest of the Demon World. He has an intelligent that it even greater than Reiji, Ruki, and Carla. However, Yoshi shows to have a deep self loathing towards himself because he's half demon. Because of this, Yoshi tries to act more like human than a demon. He also has strong hatred for his vampire father who he blames for what to his mother. While Yoshi hates his father, he does have a strong love for his human mother whom he had adored very much. According to Richter, Yoshi has a deep compassion and protectiveness towards those those living beings, which is from his mother. History Yoshi born to a vampire man and a human woman in the Human World. Although, his childhood is mysterious but seems that he had develop a complete relationship with his father and a close relationship with his mother. However, something seemed to have happened to his mother which causes Yoshi to hate his father very much. The Vampire King Karlheinz came to take the boy and revealed about their relations. Karl took Yoshi to the Demon World where he grew up. Relationships Unnamed mother Yoshi had a close relationship with his human mother and loved her very much. Unnamed father Yoshi deeply hates his vampire father very much. He blames his father for what happened to his mother. Kimiko Hamasaki Kimiko is a ghoul that is close to Yoshi. Yoshi chose Kimiko as his adviser despite the fact that she is a ghoul. He also shows to enjoy her company. Yoshi is the one that gave Kimiko and her family nobility. Karlheinz Karlheinz was killed by Yoshi sometime before. Yoshi shows no remorse about killing him. Yoshi explains that Karl took away someone that the former cares about. It's revealed that Karl took him from the Human World to the Demon World so Yoshi could be his heir. Karl is also the one who told Yoshi about his heritage. Ayato Sakamaki Yoshi shows to have a hatred towards Ayato. Yoshi says that Ayato is too immature to be king yet alone to be a prince to begin with. According to many, both Yoshi and Ayato like strongly alike, excluding their hair. Ayato also seems to dislike Yoshi in return. Yoshi enjoys taunting Ayato that the former is the new Vampire King and not the latter. Despite Ayato being older than Yoshi, the latter looks down on the former because of Ayato's immaterial and his lover. It's unknown why Yoshi hates Ayato so much. When Ayato tried to challenge Yoshi for the crown, Yoshi proved too powerful for Ayato to handle. Yoshi spared Ayato's life but warned him never raised his sword against Yoshi. Anne Yoshi shows to actually respects Anne despite his openly hatred towards the Sakamaki family. Kuro Ara Yoshi shows to have a dislike towards Kuro. According to Yoshi, Kuro will only bring shame to the royal family and shows to disapprove of the relationship between her and Ayato. He also can't stand Kuro because of her attitude and behavior. He also shows to be annoyed by Kuro's selfishness very much. Raiden Yukimura Yoshi appears to have a close relationship with the human farmer man Raiden. Raiden appears to be aware that Yoshi is a dhampir and the new Vampire King. Abilities As a dhampir, Yoshi doesn't have the powers of a full vampire. Hearing Yoshi has good hearing, which he can hear from a good distance. Strength Yoshi has inhuman strength that help him lift heavy objects that most humans can't do. Speed Yoshi is very fast. Although, he isn't fast as a pure blooded vampire. Trivia * Yoshi's name means "Good luck, righteous, and good". * It's unknown how can Yoshi who is a dhampir can managed to kill a pure vampire like Karlheinz who was the previous King and was a powerful one. * He shows to be close to his ghoul friend Kimiko Hamasaki. * He seems to hate Ayato for reasons unknown. * Yoshi is the only member of his family that actually wants to help the Vampire Race. * According to Kimiko, Yoshi is only doing this because someone he cared about was taking from him. * It's revealed that his father was a vampire and his mother was a human. * His favorite food is takoyaki, something that he has in common with Ayato. * Yoshi has a strong resemblance to Ayato, excluding the color of their hair. * Yoshi has somewhat of a human friend who is called Raiden Yukimura. Category:Dhampirs Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Immortals Category:Royalties Category:Kings Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Sons Category:Patriarchs Category:Murderers Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tragic Characters